El fantasma
by cielphantomville
Summary: Entonces, ¿Qué es un fantasma? ―Creo que un fantasma...Es alguien que murió de forma violenta o inesperada con un asunto pendiente entre manos. Que no puede descansar hasta que lo haya acabado o solucionado. Frase de Douglas Adams.


Cada año procuro publicar una serie de one-shot con respecto a esta festividad tan grandiosa, amo el día de Muertos, es una fecha que espero con ansias todo el año. Sin más les dejo este fic conmemorando tan exquisita fiesta.

Deseo que cualquiera de las historias que publicare sea les cause escalofríos… muajajajjaajajaja… cof… cof… cof… Lo siento, hace mucho que no practico mi risotada maligna.

 _Atte: Ciel Phantomhive._

.

.

.

.

 **El fantasma**

 **Resumen.**

Entonces, ¿Qué es un fantasma? ―Creo que un fantasma...Es alguien que murió de forma violenta o inesperada con un asunto pendiente entre manos. Que no puede descansar hasta que lo haya acabado o solucionado.

 _Frase de Douglas Adams._

 **Capitulo único.**

Si Viktor no celebraba Navidad, cuanto menos Halloween, era como una regla. Después de todo en su país ese tipo de creencias no tenían cavidad.

Qué pensarán que específicamente en esa fecha del año los espectros, demonios y otros monstruos tenían el permiso para vagar por la tierra, se le hacía un cuento para espantar niños.

Hasta era más creíble y sensata la versión mexicana. Esa que te explica que el alma de los difuntos regresa para visitar, nunca espantar o matar, a sus seres amados, como una reunión familiar. Esa si era un bonita festividad.

Pero dejando de lado esas dos celebraciones populares, en la antigua Grecia, China, hasta Japón y otros lugares del mundo dan por hecho que el alma si puede regresar como espectros o fantasmas.

Claro que él, tras nunca haberse topado con ninguna aparición, no tenía por qué considerarlas verídicas. No señoras y señores, si le preguntaba a Viktor Nikiforov si creía en fantasmas el definitivamente respondería con un NO rotundo.

Lo negaría aun ante la mujer flotante en su sala que con aura blanca lo miraba con los ojos tristes. Casi podía ver las lágrimas bajando por sus transparentes mejillas. Pero el solo podía preguntarse ¿Cómo había entrado?

Esa fue la primera cuestión que asalto la inteligente mente el pentacampeón mundial. Eso y la firme aseguración de que… Todo era un montaje.

Con la mirada busco las cámaras, los reflectores o algún aparato que estuviera produciendo la imagen frente a él. Al no encontrarla considero que quizás debería felicitar al de producción y efectos especiales porque incluso el detalle que lograba hacer parecer a la aparición fantasmagórica de la mujer tan real era ese brillante humo plateado que caía de su falda como cascada.

―Te has olvidado de mi Viktor ―musito ella dejando que su voz de ultratumba retumbara por la estancia en un lamento doloroso que hirió los sensibles oídos del ruso.

Viktor entrecerró los ojos, la verdad era que en su vida diaria trataba con muchas personas, demasiadas, así que era casi imposible recordarlas a todas, a menos que… y luego una idea pareció surcar su cabeza a tal grado que sus ojos se abrieron ante tal revelación.

―Rebeka… Rebeka Ivanov ―nombro acercándose a ella con el dedo índice señalándola tan feliz como si acabara de ganar la lotería. O tan alegre como lo estaría un niño al responder una difícil adivinanza y dejando de lado completamente el hecho de que al parecer la persona frente a él ya no pertenecía a este plano.

―La misma. La misma que dejaste hace año y medio, y que ha estado esperando paciente para vengarse ―seseo ella con dolor achinando los ojos con desprecio.

Viktor reprimió una risa que se escapó como un resoplido entre sus labios y sonó, de manera nada elegante a flatulencia. Una estampa no muy digna para la situación en que se encontraba y contradictoria a la seriedad que la mujer parecía desear imprimirle. Pero es que ahora ya todo tenía sentido para él y la idea de que todo era un montaje se fortaleció.

Rebeka Ivanov estaba o esta resentida con él por terminar su relación vía mensaje de texto desde el hotel en Detroit después del banquete hace año y medio atrás.

Porque mientras ella fantaseaba con una propuesta de matrimonio que nunca se realizaría, gracias a Yuuri y su sensual baile de tubo, Viktor solo tenía cabeza para acariciar el cuerpo de su sexy japonés que tras casi quedar desmayado en plena pista de baile arrastro de vuelta a su habitación y que para su desgracia apenas tocar lecho quedo noqueado.

Una lástima.

Pero ese suceso le hizo considerar que si estaba pensando pedirle al pelinegro una oportunidad para conocerse mejor entonces, era obvio que primero debía estar disponible o el chico podría pensar, de manera no mal encaminada, que solo estaba jugando con él y sus intenciones románticas no eran para nada serias. Y no era su intención. Por primera vez su vida Viktor Nikiforov deseaba algo autentico y duradero con el asiático ebrio que roncaba a pierna suelta sin pudor y que a sus ojos era simplemente adorable.

Y esa conclusión fue la que le hizo tomar el celular y mandar un escueto mensaje de…

" _Gracias por todos los buenos momentos compartidos, espero que tengas una linda vida. Adiós."_

No sintió remordimiento cuando su dedo dio al icono de enviar y así de fácil se olvidó del asunto.

Después de todo fue Yakov quien los presento, y solo por consideración a que era la hija de un querido amigo de su entrenador, fue que acepto salir con ella. La trato como a tantas otras conquistas. Con dulzura y respeto. La llevo de paseo y le obsequio joyas; pero nunca prometió nada más allá de lo que estaba dispuesto a dar. Si duro un poco más de lo usual su relación se debió a que durante ese tiempo no apareció nadie interesante y era mejor que lo supieran con pareja para evitar acoso por parte de las admiradoras y medios de comunicación.

Así que por ese lado estaba limpio de conciencia, fue ella la que se formó falsas esperanzas. ¿Y ahora como niña pequeña quería vengarse dándole un susto? Qué tontería.

―Ya está bien. Te pido una disculpa por no terminar nuestra relación en persona. Pero… ¿no crees que esto es muy infantil?

―¿Infantil? INFANTIL―grito ella casi hasta reventar los vidrios del departamento al tiempo en que tiraba de sus cabellos en forma maniática y se mecía en el aire con locura.

Viktor trono los labios, tenía que sacarla de ahí antes de que Yuuri volviera de la caminata con Makkachin, no pensaba hacerle pasar un mal trago a su prometido si podía evitarlo.

―Mira, cualquier cosa que tengas que decirme, que te parece si lo discutimos cuando estés más calmada y en otro lugar.

La mujer fantasma lo miro con odio, sus ojos brillaron en rojo fuego y su boca se desencajo hasta casi dejar caer la mandíbula a la altura del pecho, mostrando el fondo de su garganta de una manera grotesca, un agujero negro que parecía no tener fin.

―Eres un bastardo. ―Aulló indignada rasgándose con las uñas los brazos hasta crear surcos sangrantes. ―Arruinaste mi vida y ahora yo arruinare la tuya. Tomare lo que más amas.

Viktor presencio todo primero con horror al ir aceptando que quizás no era un montaje y luego en cámara lenta cuando el ruido de la llave girando en la chapa de entrada atrajo su atención.

―Viktor, ya llegue…

La puerta abriéndose, Makkachin entrando y comenzando a ladrar con los pelos erizados mientras la espectral fémina se abalanzaba con furia ciega contra Yuuri que inocentemente solo logro dar un paso atrás antes de sentir el ataque.

Viktor estaba boquiabierto, no cabía en sí y su cabeza no lograba procesar el hecho de que acaba de ver como el espíritu, si es que lo daba por autentico, se introducía no sin poca dificultad en el cuerpo de su prometido que luchaba como podía en contra de ese ultraje.

―Es grandioso ―dijo Yuuri pero con la voz sonando a Rebeka. ―Su corazón… todo él es tan puro… tan casto que me entibia el alma ―gruño ella con dobles cuerdas bucales pasando las manos del cuerpo de Yuuri por toda su anatomía, desde su cabello, rostro, pecho, bajando por la estrecha cintura que tanto gustaba al ruso hasta quedar en su cadera templo de inamovible del deseo carnal de Nikiforov.

Rebeka movió los pies de Yuuri que se deslizaron con gracia, como el bailarín que era, por la estancia dando vueltas como si de una pequeña figurilla de porcelana sobre una caja de música se tratara, hasta colocarse frente al gran ventanal que daba vista a la hermosa ciudad.

―Lo amas ―afirmo ella mirándolo con sus ojos rojos a través de los ojos del japonés, un golpe fatal para Viktor que nuca pensó ver el reproche en las pupilas de su hermoso japonés. ―Tú lo amas ―asevero con aplomo loca de contenta dejando escapar una risa por demás escandalosa e histérica mientras aprovechaba las habilidades de Yuuri para hacer un triple Fouetté que la hizo reír de manera diferente, más sincera, mas aniñada, se notaba lo mucho que disfrutaba tener bajo su control el corazón de Viktor.

―Si lo amo ―acepto Viktor dando tentativamente un par de pasos en su dirección. ―Él no es responsable de nada por eso… déjalo ir ―suplico con la mirada dolida y temerosa.

―Oh, Viktor. Pero sí lo es… él me robo tu amor… él le robo su padre a mi hijo…

―¡¿Qué?! Tu no… nosotros nunca lo hicimos sin protección.

―Vitya… cuando una mujer quiere algo se vale de muchos trucos. Y yo… yo pensé que la única forma de que me aceptaras como tu esposa era… picaba el condón cada que tú y yo… y luego ese horrendo mensaje de texto… no pude soportarlo… no puedo soportarlo ―grito enloquecida y furiosa.

Y Rebeka en el cuerpo de Yuuri abrió la ventana de un empellón dramático.

―Rebeka… no lo hagas ―suplico logrando que ella quedara parara en seco, solo mirando al vacío después del barandal.

―No sabes cuánto desee escucharte decirme eso Viktor. Cuanto suplique porque tú me amaras, por ver ese cariño desmedido y esa desesperación por no perderme en tu mirada. Todo eso que le das a él, a él y no a mí… Te lo dije… Tomare lo que más amas. Te destruiré como tú lo hiciste conmigo.

―No Rebeka. ¡YUURI!

La mano blanca de Viktor se extendió en un vano intento de retener aquello que tanto amaba.

―¿Tienes el informe? ―Solicito el teniente al policía con voz cansada mientras los paramédicos subían la camilla con el cuerpo a la ambulancia.

―Nombre Yuuri Katsuki, 24 años de edad, nacional japonesa hora de defunción 20:33 hrs. Causa. Fractura en la serví y el cráneo por impacto. Los paramédicos han dictaminado suicidio. Su pareja Viktor Nikiforov está rindiendo declaración en este momento. Dice que una mujer llamada Rebeca lo empujo por la ventana, pero ni los vecinos ni el portero vieron a dicha mujer.

El teniente afirmó ante todo lo dicho por su subordinado, con gesto severo se rasco la barbilla y soltó un suspiro antes de resoplar molesto apretando los parpados. Iba a ser una noche larga.

―Por eso odio trabajar en estas fechas. ―Remilgo ofuscado el teniente. ―¿Dónde está el señor Nikiforov?

El subalterno señalo la patrulla que en ese instante fungía como sala de interrogatorio. El teniente encamino sus pasos en esa dirección.

―Señor Nikiforov, ―llamo apenas tenerlo a una distancia aceptable. ―Podría decirme el nombre completo de la mujer que según usted empujo a su pareja.

―Rebeka… REBEKA, SE LLAMA REBEKA IVANOV. Ya lo dije muchas veces ―grito exaltado e indignado el patinador por la incompetencia de los uniformados.

―¿La hija del empresario Vladimir Ivanov? ―Cuestiono con ceja alzada el teniente.

―Ella, es ella. Sé que quiso hacerme creer que era un fantasma pero… deben atraparla, ella… ella…

―Ella está muerta señor Nikiforov, se lanzó desde la ventana de un quinto piso igual que su prometido. De hecho estaba embarazada y sus padres señalaban que el neonato era suyo. Pero como el producto se perdió y era demasiado pequeño no hubo forma de implicarlo. Cuanto menos de proceder contra usted.

―Eso no… pero yo…

―Ahora su prometido se ha suicidado y es difícil no ver que hay cierta similitud entre él y su antigua novia.

―¡Yo no mate a Yuuri! ¡Yo lo amaba! ―exclamo Viktor exasperado por la acusación.

―¿Y por eso lo arrojo por la venta cuando se enteró de que pensaba dejarlo?

―¡¿Qué?! Yuuri no… ―exclamo con los nervios de punta Viktor.

Y el policía con un gesto frustrado le mostro el celular del japonés.

" **Gracias por todos los momentos compartidos, espero que tengas una linda vida. Adiós Viktor."**

―No, él no… usted no entiende. Ese mensaje… fui yo quien lo envió a…

Un leve recuerdo nubloso, como si de un sueño lejano se tratara, se asomó en su conciencia.

 _La puerta abriéndose, Yuuri entrando al departamento junto a un Makkachin que apenas verlo comenzó a gruñir._

― _Viktor… ¿Está todo bien? ―pregunto el japonés con la mirada clavada en sur ostro._

― _Todo está perfecto, amor…_

 _Sus manos imprimiendo más fuerza sobre el delicado cuerpo que don dificultad se movía entre los muebles, empujándolo… arrinconándolo contra la ventana que daba al balcón._

― _No Viktor… que haces… suéltame, por favor… ―suplicaba Yuuri con lágrimas en los ojos sintiendo como su espalda resentía su peso y el del ruso que lo empujaba hacia el precipicio._

 _Viktor gruño de rabia cuando sintió un mordisco sobre su pantorrilla derecha y asesto una fuerte patada sobre la cabeza del pobre Makkachin que solo buscaba ayudar a su otro dueño._

 _Yuuri aprovecho su distracción para escapar, se lanzó con desespero hacia la puerta._

― _A donde crees que vas Yuuri…._ ―d _ijo Viktor tirando de él por su cabello con una brutalidad de la que nunca se creyó capaz._

― _Viktor por favor… No lo hagas… yo… te amo… por favor… Viktor._

Con la palma abierta Viktor se golpeó la frente, eso no era lo que había ocurrido, pero entonces, de donde venía.

―Yo no pude… yo lo amaba… ―volvió a repetir, pero antes de terminar de hablar sintió el metal de las esposas cerrándose sobre sendas muñecas. ―¿Qué se supone que está haciendo?

―Viktor Nikiforov queda bajo arresto por el presunto homicidio de Yuuri Katsuki. Tiene derecho a guardar silencio o todo lo que diga será usado en su contra…

―No fui yo… yo nunca… ―seguía alegando con firmeza.

Su voz solo se apagó al subir los pies a la patrulla y percibir el dolor en su pantorrilla derecha. Cuando miro hacia abajo no pudo evitar notar la enorme mancha de sangre que manchaba esa parte de su pantalón.

Dicen que el pasado siempre regresa. Que no importa cuando corras tus errores de antaño siempre te alcanzan. Así que ten cuidado con tus acciones porque puede que un día te encuentres cara a cara con el resultado de las mismas.

 _Estamos a mano Viktor_.

El pentacampeón busco con la mirada de donde había venido ese susurro demoniaco sin hallarlo.

Fin.


End file.
